


Dynamic Static

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Deja Vu, Gen, POV Undyne, Secrets, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Break it all – everyone dies awakeThe scientist pretends everything is fine.Contradict – for everyone is at stakeThe warrior notices everyone’s on the line.Disruption – Someone is a fake.





	Dynamic Static

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's starting to recall the past  
> yet the act of forgetting remains present.
> 
> A contradiction no one wants to say  
> since everyone pretends everything's okay.

Undyne woke up from her bed and simply knew something was wrong. Something utterly wrong had happened and she doesn’t know what **that** is.

_“SOMETHING WRONG UNDYNE?” The tall skeleton asked as he stared at the bothered Royal Guard. Undyne shakes her head, fixing her posture as she faced the skeleton._

_“Nah… Get ready punk.” Undyne didn’t want her student getting worried so she tried to focus back to their training session. The student frowned yet got ready for a counterattack._

_*DING!*_

_“UNDYNE?” Papyrus asked and Undyne knew what he wanted to say. The attack wasn’t as strong as it used to be. Undyne gritted her teeth, flinging the skeleton back. “Don’t underestimate me!”_

 

The feeling of dread and loss was swimming in her mind. Those feelings shouldn’t be there because the Head of the Royal Guards hadn’t done anything to warrant this negativity. Patrolling beside the riverbeds, the redhead prepared for today’s routine.

 

_“What’s wrong Undyne darling~? You act like you’ve lost something.” The celebrity robot joked, but the Royal Guard remain unfazed with the comment.  The yellow lizard scientist responded to his question instead. “Mettaton! D-don’t be rude. I’m sure something happened…”_

_“Alphys. I’ve been looking for you.” Undyne finally spoke out, staring at the Royal Scientist. Alphys flinched, causing Undyne to raise an eyebrow. “I need to talk to you about something.”_

_“W-what’s this about Undyne?” Alphys smiles, but eyes widened with her friend’s question._

_“ **Do you notice something wrong**?”_

 

Undyne knew something was wrong. However, she knew deep down nothing had changed. Maybe something broke somewhere but what? Alphys was about to say a possible reason but she stopped with frightened eyes. Alphys hesitated, refusing that possibility with all her being.

 

_“sumthing broken?” The older skeleton repeated, playing with his fries. Undyne nodded. In Grillby’s, the two monsters talked at the presence of the bartender. Undyne started once more, “I know ‘broken’ sounds like the wrong word, but that’s the only thing I can think of. I mean. There’s nothing missing, nothing bad happened but something’s wrong. Alphys knows but she’s not fessing up.”_

_“…” Sans turned silent, showing the same expression of dread as Alphys. Undyne stood up, staring at the skeleton. “Answer me Sans. I have to know what the hell’s going on.”_

_“got no idea what you’re talking ‘bout.” Sans’ eye lights didn’t come out as he answered. No one believed his ACT one bit._

 

Undyne knew those dweebs are hiding something from her, pretending everything’s fine and whatnot. Instead of finding the truth, Papyrus decided to turn a blind eye. She was more determined than Papyrus. She had to know the reason for this bad feeling because it’s giving not just her, but also other monsters a bad sense of Deja vu. Undyne doesn’t even know how to tell Sans about Papyrus’ memory problem without causing the older brother to panic.

 

_“I’m scared for you punk.” Undyne confessed, glaring at the tall skeleton blink apathetically. “This is the tenth time you acted like a broken recorder. What the hell is happening to you?”_

_“I DON’T KNOW BUT WHATEVER I’M SAYING MUST HAVE HAPPENED BECAUSE I REMEMBER-” Papyrus paused, frowning. “I REMEMBER **NOTHING** , BUT IT’S FORCING ME TO ACT THIS WAY…”_

_“I call that bullshit. Something’s going on and we need to get the bottom of it.” Undyne growled, but Papyrus asked, “WHAT IF WE DO KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT **FORGOT**?”_

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 

“?” Undyne stood at the cliff, holding her phone. Peculiar. Papyrus wasn’t responding to her calls. Papyrus also didn’t visit her at the entrance of Snowdin. Undyne shook her head, ‘He’s probably busy.’

“What the…?” Undyne heard a pitter-patter of footsteps. A small brown-haired human (or is it a monster?) wearing a ballet outfit with closed eyes came out. ‘This the human Paps was talking about?’

 

* The human walks undeterred.

 

‘Has this happened before?’ Undyne wondered as she summoned her blue spear. ‘Tsk! Focus on your job Undyne.’

 

 **[FIGHT]** [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

 

‘This is the first… right?’ Undyne grimaced, tossing her spear at it.

 

* The human turned, dodging.

**Author's Note:**

> Undyne faces a conundrum:
> 
> Is the child for MERCY or for FIGHT?
> 
> [Better safe than sorry she suppose.]


End file.
